


Watery Interlude #6: Help, I'm Bad with Grief

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, ko'va (my oc), muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: What do you do when one of your companions is down and you're awkward and emotionally stunted? Find somebody else to help, of course.





	Watery Interlude #6: Help, I'm Bad with Grief

“There. She’s been standing there for awhile,” Muz-Lari said, pointing towards the lake.

Ko'va leaned over the railing of the bedroom balcony of Lakeview Manor. She followed Muz-Lari’s hand to see the lone form of Ma'kara, standing at the water’s edge.

“She looks down,” Ko'va observed.

“She is,” Muz-Lari replied. “She’s been missing her brother. She’s mentioned him several times this last week. I think she wants to talk about it. But I don’t know what to say. I can’t really relate.”

“And it’s not like Serana and S’ariq are emotionally available.” 

Muz-Lari nodded. 

“Maybe you could talk to her. Everyone seems to open up to you. You got a good aura about you.”

Ko’va smiled and flicked her tail against Muz-Lari’s side.

“Flatterer. But, I’m not sure I should be the one to talk to her.”

Muz-Lari cocked her head in question.

“Ma’kara isn’t as comfortable with me as she is with you,” Ko’va explained. “We get along, but we're just not close. Ma'kara doesn't seem close to any of us besides you and Inigo.”

Ko’va paused, her eyes still watching Ma'kara as she considered what to do. After several heartbeats, her ears shot up in realization. 

“That’s it! We should ask Inigo to go talk to her. She may open up to him.”

“Why, Inigo?” 

“He’s friendly, approachable, can relate to Ma’kara since he lost his own brother, and more importantly, Ma’kara is comfortable with him. I think that if we got Inigo to go talk to her, she’ll feel better. If she wants to talk about Udasi, Inigo will listen and emphasize. And if she doesn't, then Ini will try to cheer her up. You know he can't stand it when someone is feeling down. Either way he'd be good company.”

“Okay.”

“Come on, Dreamer. Let’s see if Inigo is willing to help.”

Ko’va stood away from the railing and started to walk towards the balcony door.

“Inigo is always willing to help,” Muz-Lari replied as she followed Ko’va. “It’s not always a good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> last fic for oc angst and fluff week 2019. prompt was emotional breakdown


End file.
